marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Super-Villain Team-Up Vol 1 14
(Story) (Series) | Quotation = Cease your revelry and heed me -- at once! | Speaker = Magneto | StoryTitle1 = A World For the Winning! | Writer1_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler1_1 = Bob Hall | Inker1_1 = Don Perlin | Inker1_2 = Duffy Vohland | Colourist1_1 = Don Warfield | Letterer1_1 = Irving Watanabe | Editor1_1 = Archie Goodwin | Synopsis1 = Finding himself in Latveria, Magneto is disgusted to find that the people there fearfully worship Dr. Doom and are forced to enjoy an parade in his honor. Attacking Doom directly at Castle Doom, there Magneto expresses his interest in working with Dr. Doom to take over the world. The boastful Doom remarks that he's already taken over the world with a neurogas that he invented that will make all bend to his will. To demonstrate this, he commands Magneto to bow down to Doom, and Magneto -- despite his resistance -- finds that he cannot disobey this command. With Magneto's resistance to him destroyed however, Doom finds that he wishes a challenge. Forcing Magneto to drink from a drugged glass, he has administered to Magneto the antidote to his gas, and sends him out to try and find a way to stop Dr. Doom's rule. Magneto travels to New York where he tries to get the aid of the Avengers, at first the Avengers attack Magneto, but the master of magnetism convinces them to stop and tells them what he knows about Doom's plot. Suddenly a holographic image of Doom appears and orders the Avengers to once more attack Magneto, which they comply with. However during the fight, Magneto notices that his former foe the Beast is also resisting the control. Kidnapping the former X-Man, Magneto uses his powers to reverse the effects of the gas, freeing the Beast from Doom's total control. The two try to find other heroes in hopes that they can find others equally unaffected by the gas, however the find that the Fantastic Four and the X-Men are all away. They decide to make one last attempt and try to recruit the Champions. Arriving at their headquarters, they find that the Champions are equally under Doom's control and are posed to attack the two mutants. This story is continued in Champions #16... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Heroes: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * * * * ** * Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This story is concluded in Champions 16. * This issue contains a letters page, "Bad Tidings". Letters are published from Ray Bennell, Charles David Haskell, Matt Kaufman, Ruben G. Toyos, and Jim Tischuk. * The letters page has information from writer Bill Mantlo indicating that this is the last issue of this title. However, three additional issues will be published. This is the last issue of Super-Villain Team-Up to feature a letters page. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}